His Mudblood Slave
by Cpt-Summer Hoyland
Summary: Hermione becomes Snape's Submissive slave. But can Hermione deal with a strict Master?
1. Introduction from Hermione

His Mudblood Slave

Introduction from Hermione

_Hello there. Well here I am. Slave Granger. I wanted to tell the world how my life was turned upside down by a simple accident. You see I fought at the Battle for Hogwarts. I came out of it alive. But sadly Ron didn't. Oh how I miss him. However after the battle I was asked by Professor McGonagall if I wanted to return next year to do my seventh year. I agreed and well that where it all began for me. _

_You see it all started at Hogwarts (like always) I was in the Libary looking for a book. Now what was it? Oh that's right. Potions from the Dominican Republic. Slughorn had set us homework about Potions from around the world. Anyway that when the accident happened. I can't believe that if I hadn't forced the book back in the other book wouldn't have fallen out and almost crush my foot. _

_Anyway here I am jumping ahead. Tell you what. I will let you find out what happened. After all some do say life accident are meant to happen. _

_Hermione x_


	2. Chapter 1 A Happy Accident

Chapter 1

A Happy Accident

"Right your homework for this week" said Slughorn as he wrote on the blackboard. Hermione looked over at Luna and Ginny. Ever since Ron's death Ginny had been very cold towards Hermione. Luna on the other hand was warming up to Hermione and trying to hang out with her more. It felt as if Ginny blamed Hermione for her brother's death. "I want you to pick a country and write an essay about their ways of making potions" Slughorn said. Hermione smiled to herself. She knew this was going to be a tricky assignment. But she was up for it. She packed her stuff away and left with everyone else. Luna came up to her "do you want to work with us Hermione?" she asked. "What?" asked Hermione. "On the homework? With me and Ginny?" the blond haired witch asked. Hermione could see Ginny wasn't happy about the idea. "Oh no thanks" she said. Luna snapped "look you two have to stop this. You were once great friends. Ron wouldn't want you to be acting like this" she said sharply. "How would you know Luna he's dead" cried Ginny and ran off with tears running down her face.

Hermione entered the great hall and sat down to have dinner. She looked up and down the Gryffindor table and saw no sign of Ginny. She took a handful of food and wrapped it up in a cloth she had in her bag and left. She pulled out the Marauders map that Harry had left for her and found Ginny was in the prefects' bathroom. She went up to the fifth floor and slowly opened the heavy doors to the bathroom. Three cubicles along came the sound of soft sobbing. "Ginny?" asked Hermione as she opened the door and found the red head sitting on the toilet crying. Her face was all red and puffy. Hermione moved into the cubical and she took Ginny's arms and pulled her onto her feet. "Why him?" she sobbed "why my brother?" Hermione threw her arms around Ginny and hugged her "I wish I knew the answer to that one Ginny. I wish I did" she said. Ginny cried her eyes out on Hermione's shoulder. Hermione rubbed Ginny's back "hey there, there" she said "I got some food if you're hungry". Ginny giggled a little and from that moment on their relationship was back on track.

After having a little chat and eating the food Hermione had stolen. Both of them left the bathroom together. "Well I better find Luna" said Ginny. "Yep better go and get on with this homework" Hermione said with a smile. They left and went different ways. Hermione walked into the libary and went over to find the book she wanted. She knew what she wanted of course. She remembered going on holiday to the Dominican Republic and secretly learning about their magical ways. When there was a libary Hermione was never on Holiday. She searched the section marked D and found the book she was after _A guild to Dominican Magic By Sir Henry Patterson_. She sat down with it and fished about for the parchment she had in her bag. Within seconds Hermione was writing key points and paragraphs down.

Hermione got so lost in her work that by the time she had finished looking through the 500 page book she saw it was already 9:15pm. "Shit" she muttered closing the book and placing her homework in her bag. She then picked up the book and took it back. As she pushed the book into the bookcase another book shot back out and landed centimetres away from her left foot. She picked it up and looked at the cover _Sexual Domination in the Magical World. By Master M Clark._ Hermione looked around to make sure no one was looking and took the book to a table in the corner of the libary. She sat down and started to read it.

_Submissive groups have been around for hundreds of years. In the magical world the first recorded group of submissive was in 1584 in the town of Ipswich England. It was three local witches who were in service to a Mr J Sideman who run a local potion shop. _

Hermione flicked through the pages finding it very interesting. She became more interested as she got into more.

_There is Three Stages a Submissive has to go through. _

_Building the trust_

_Building the trust is something a Master/Mistress must do before anything. If a Submissive does not trust there Dominate partner then the relationship isn't going to work. Normally the way to do this is a slow introduction for the Submissive. I.E. giving her small simple sexual task to perform. Or light Spanking._

_Rules_

_Setting Rules is important. But remember it's not just the submissive that has rules the Master/Mistress also has to fallow their own set of rules. There is such a thing as stepping over the mark. _

_Sex Slavery. It's in the title_

_Last Stage. A Submissive must reject her past lifestyle. She is now a slave and must here by live like one. Their job is to obey commands and fallow the rules that have been given. Her life and body are now the property of her Master/Mistress_

At this point Hermione closed the book. Her pussy was getting wet just thinking about it. She then heard someone coming. She ran back to the bookcase and pushed the book in. She then left the libary.


	3. Chapter 2 Snape Talks to Hermione

Chapter 2

Snape Talks to Hermione

Hermione woke up after a long and nice sleep. She felt fresh as a daisy. She got out of bed and walked over to the girls' bathroom. She removed her nightdress and knickers and stepped into the shower block. There was only two other students in the block. One was a first year who was very shy about showing her body to anyone. In fact as soon as Hermione entered the block the girl left. The other one was Ginny. "Morning" Hermione said cheerfully. "Morning" sung Ginny. Hermione was always turned on by Ginny's body. She was slim with small but nice breasts. Her bottom was nice and firm. She also had used a hair removal spell on her pussy. Hermione took the shampoo and rubbed it into her wet brown hair "did you and Luna do the homework last night?" she asked. Ginny shook her head "no Luna had done a disappearing act" she said as she ran her wash mitt over her wet body "did you?" she asked. "Of course" said Hermione who was now washing the shampoo out of her hair. "Of course" echoed Ginny knowing she had just asked a stupid question.

Once they had both finished in the showers. Ginny and Hermione got dressed and went down to the Great Hall for breakfast. It was a Saturday morning and a lot of the students were getting ready for their weekend trip to Hogsmeade. However due to the fact it had snowed very heavily last night Hermione had decide not to take her chances on the icy road down to the small village. Ginny on the other hand who wanted to go so badly she didn't even bother to finish the fry up she had. Hermione walked out of the Great Hall and bid Ginny farewell. She was going to go back to the libary. She wanted to read more about the new world of submission. She walked down the corridor and was about to turn the corner to enter the libary when she walked into Professor McGonagall. "Oh I am so sorry Professor" she said to her head of house. "No need to say sorry Miss Granger. However I have been looking for you" she said. "Oh?" asked Hermione. "Yes the headmaster wants to see you" McGonagall said. A chill ran down Hermione's spine when she heard that Snape wanted to see her. "Where?" she asked. "His office" replied McGonagall. Hermione sighed nodded and turn and went off towards the head teacher's office.

Hermione stood outside Snape's office and knocked on the door. "Enter" he said in his cold emotionless voice. Hermione walked in "you wanted to see me Professor?" she asked. "Yes please come sit down Miss Granger" he said. Hermione walked over to his desk and sat down. Snape looked at her for a few moments "last night you where in the libary. Correct?" he asked. "Yes sir" she said. "And last night did you look at a book called _Sexual Domination in the Magical World. _By A _Master M Clark_?" he asked. "No sir" lied Hermione looking shocked. "Please don't lie to me girl. The book has an identifier spell on it. It identified you as the person who read it" he said. "Fine I read it so what?" she asked. Snape examined her for a second "are you into this kind of thing Hermione?" he asked. "I...I am not sure to be honest" she said. Snape nodded "the book must have opened your eyes to a whole new world" he said. "It did" she admitted. "I know the feeling" he said. Hermione looked up "sir?" she asked. "That's right Hermione. I read the book myself when I was in my sixth year" he admitted.

Hermione was stunned "you...read it" she asked. Snape nodded "like you I was young and innocent then I found it the in restricted section" he said getting up and walking around the desk "the key to my sexual awaking. I read it and enjoyed it. Soon I was using it. Then I had my first Submissive" he said. "Who?" asked Hermione. "Bellatrix" he said with a creepy smile "you really think she got the idea of torture being fun from being locked away all those years. No she got it from me" he said. "I see" said Hermione "do you still do it?" she asked. Snape sighed "lately I haven't found anyone. And to be honest the only one who would have been willing is Pansy Parkinson. But I want a challenge. Someone who is a goodie two shoes" he said. The penny dropped for Hermione "me?" she asked. Snape nodded "only if you think you can handle it" he said. "Um? I am sure I can" she said a smile flicked across her face. "Excellent" he looked at the school timetable that sat on his desk "umm? I see you have a free period on Tuesday after break" he said. "Yes sir" she replied. "Report here on Tuesday at bang on 10:45am" he said. "Yes sir" she said again. Snape nodded and looked at her "we will go over the details then" he said. Hermione just nodded and with that Snape dismissed her.


	4. Chapter 3 Hermione's Contract

Chapter 3

Hermione's Contract

Monday arrived and for most of the day Hermione thought about what she was about to embark on. She had told Ginny and Luna all about it at breakfast. Luna wasn't sure this was a good idea and Ginny was a little worried that Hermione was moving on to quickly. Hermione sat next to Ginny in Transfigurations and the two were trying to make a lizard turn into a book. "Have you really done your homework on this" asked Ginny. "Of course. The spell should be very easy" she said looking at the lizard that sat before her. "I meant about the sub thing?" Ginny asked. "Yes. I believe I am ready for it" Hermione said. "Believe?" asked Ginny in a low whisper "Hermione you're in way over your head" she said. With a jerk of her wand Hermione turned the lizard into a book. "Trust me Ginny. I can do this" she said. Ginny turned back and jerked her wand and her lizard turned into a chocolate cake with for lizard legs. Hermione burst out laughing as Ginny divided over her desk trying to stop the chocolate cake from running out the classroom door. But even as she laughed at Ginny's mistake the little voice in her head was saying "_she might be right Hermione_".

After lunch the seventh years had their fitness and games class. It reminded Hermione so much of her old muggle PE classes. She walked into the changing rooms and saw Ginny and Luna already changing into their sport kit. Ginny saw Hermione and smiled "stopped the cake near the lake" she said as Hermione walked over. "What made you turn it into a cake?" Hermione asked. "No idea" replied Ginny. "It was funny" Luna chipped in. Hermione smiled then removed her clothes and changed into her kit. Before the girls left for the Great Hall Hermione pulled Ginny aside. "Ginny? I was hoping that would come to the libary with me tonight? You know last minute research" she asked. Ginny pattered her on the back "consider it down" she said. They both jogged out of the changing rooms and rejoined their classmates.

Later on that night Ginny and Hermione sat in the libary with a stack of books. Ginny sat back took her glasses off and rubbed her eyes "my god" she said. "What?" asked Hermione. "This is some heavy shit you're getting yourself into Hermione" Ginny said. Hermione sat back in her chair "I know" she said. "Second thoughts?" the red head asked. "Second, third, fourth" said Hermione also rubbing her eyes. Ginny sighed "what some advice?" she asked. "Always" Hermione said. "Do what you want too. Don't let anyone stop you" she said with a smile. Hermione gave a half hearted smile back "thanks" she said. Ginny got up "I am going to head back to dormitory. I am very tried from all that running around the hall we did early on" she said. "Ok. Night and thanks" said Hermione. She sat there for a good 15 minutes after Ginny had gone. "Ok right" she picked up the books and put them away. She had finally made her choice.

At 10:44am Hermione stood out Snape's office. She knocked on the door and his voice told her to enter. She walked in and Snape smiled "Hello Hermione" he said. Hermione smiled "Hello sir" she said. "Please take a seat" he said. Hermione walked over and sat down. He looked at her "worried?" he asked. "A little" she said being honest. "Well today we just start lightly. After all you have to be trained first" he said. Hermione nodded "ok. But I have Transfigurations at 11:30" she said. "Ok" Snape said taking a bit of parchment out of his desk "read and sign this" he said. Hermione looked at the parchment. It looked like a contract.

_I Miss Hermione Jean Granger do here by submit myself as (SLAVE) to Professor Snape (MASTER). I hereby __agree to the following terms and conditions as stated in this Contract of Slavery._

_Article 1_

_My I am nothing more than property and I am owned by my Master. _

_Article 2_

_I must obey my master's command. WHATEVER! They may be_

_Article 3_

_I agree to be trained in a way My Master thinks I should be trained. _

_Article 4_

_I agree to let my Master punish me in ways he sees fit. Including Spanking, Bondage, Imprisonment (with in reason) Deprivation of food or sleep, Humiliation. Torture, Even sexual intercourse._

_Article 5_

_I agree to remove any or all items of my clothing when command and wear whatever Master Commands me to wear. I also must hand over my wand to him._

_Article 6_

_I agree to be marked or shaven by my Master whenever he wants too._

_Article 7_

_I agree that my life belong to my Master and that he has 100% control over how I live it. I will address him in a manor he wants me too. And will take punishment when needed (See Article 2and 3)_

_Article 8_

_I will stay in service until my Master sees fit to release me. I will not have any boyfriend or sexual encounters with anyone else while in service and will not have another Master/Mistress while I am in service to This Master._

_Slave signature_

_Master Signatures_

Sounded ok. Hermione took the quill and singed her name. Snape did the same. The deed was done. "Good. Now let's carry on little one" he said.


	5. Chapter 4 First Training Session

**Author notes: after reading the review made my ****amaris12345. I decide to change the writing style a bit. This is a new style for me to write in. So please be patient while I get use to writing like this. Thank you very much. **

Chapter 4

First Training Session

Snape looked over at Hermione who sat there like an ice brick "shall we begin?" he asked looking at her with a very evil grin on his face.

"Guess so" said Hermione looking at him directly in his eyes.

Snape got up from his desk and walked around to Hermione. He had could smell her Fragrance. It was kind of a rich smell. "You smell very nice today. Did you do that for me?"

Hermione shook her head "no. I always ware perfume" she said very quickly. The fear was starting to show and she could tell Snape could see that too.

"Relax. I am not going to jab needles into your nipples oh hang you from the ceiling like the book told you about". Snape moved and pulled Hermione cheer back "so let's get you up on your feet".

Hermione got up out of the chair and stood there letting Snape scan the front of her with his eyes. She noticed he kept looking at her legs and licking his lips.

"Now take your skirt, tights, knickers and shoes off" he said genteelly moving Hermione's hair out of her pretty face and looking right into her lovely eyes. He felt his heart skip a beat as he saw Hermione start to undo her skirt.

Hermione pulled the zip on the skirt down and let the item of clothing fall to the floor. She then stepped out of her shoes and pulled her black tights down. Finally the pink knickers were being dropped to the floor. She blushed as she noticed Snape's eyes dart down to her hairy pussy.

Snape looked at her brown pubic hair. "Very nice little one. Most Masters don't like pubic hair on their girls. I on the other hand do. If it is grows down there then leave it. That's my motto". He got up and walked around her and lifting her blouse and jump up a little to get a view of her nice firm ass.

Hermione felt herself hit the point where she was so embarrassed she wanted to cry. She felt him run his warm hand over each buttock and then spread her cheeks examining her bum hole. She felt like a dog at a dog show. However the more embarrassing it got for her. The more aroused she got. Already her pussy was moist.

"Right little one" he said "time to start learning about punishment" Snape said standing up and rubbing his hands together. "Bend over the desk".

Hermione bent over and braced herself.

Snape's hand landed on Hermione bear backside was such a force that it made a loud smack that echoed around the room. _Smack!_ Then again _Smack!_ And again _Smack!_

Hermione started crying and hoped that her tears and sobbing would make him stop. As a child Hermione had only be spanked twice. Once for breaking her mother's glass cupboard by throwing a tennis ball around in the living room. The second time was after she had thrown a hissy fit in the local _Tesco_ store. But she never had been hit like this. Her mother never spanked her on her naked bottom.

Snape carried on until he got to the age Hermione was. 18. He looked at his handy work and nodded with satisfaction as he saw the young Gryffindor's bottom glowing a shade of red.

Hermione felt very embarrassed. She had a wet face from tears and a wet pussy as well. She couldn't let Snape know she was turned on by the not pain. But the embarrassment.

"Are you a virgin little one?"

Hermione was shocked "yes sir" she was able to say in-between sniffs.

"I see. Well in time we can change that" he said as he rubbed his hand over her bottom. He then moved his hand down to her pussy "my, my" he said.

Hermione was now so embarrassed that she could hardly talk. She felt his hand probe her hairy bush. He must have been able to feel the sticky liquid that had been coming out her pussy all the time he had been spanking her. "I am sorry" she muttered.

"Why? You must have been a born submissive" he rubbed her pussy.

Hermione wiggled her hips about as his fingers moved deeper into her pubic area. She closed her eyes as he slid a finger inside her. She felt him pushing that one finger deeper inside and finally it made contact with her clit. She moaned out aloud

"That's it little cum for me" Snape whispered into her ear.

Hermione wiggled and moaned and felt his finger thrust in and out of her wet cunt. She never had been asked to cum before. The only time she ever had an orgasm was when she used an electric toothbrush during the summer holidays back home. So cumming in front of Snape was going to be hard. Oh so she thought.

"That's it little one your pussy is very wet now. Time to cum. Let it out".

Hermione did she gave a small scream as she had her orgasm. She felt the warm stick juices leave her pussy. But it wasn't just that leaving her body. The embarrassment of Snape seeing her most intermit areas had vanished too. She was a lot more relaxed and she showed it. By laughing.


	6. Chapter 6 Ginny Lashes Out at Hermione

Chapter 5

Ginny Lashes Out at Hermione

Ginny and Luna sat outside the Gryffindor common room and waited for Hermione to return. Ever since she returned from seeing Snape she had distanced herself from her two best friends. Now they wanted answers.

"Do my tits look ok?" Ginny asked.

"What do you mean?" Luna replied turning the pages of _Witch Weekly_

"Just that I think there a bit too small. I mean they are not as small as say Romilda Vane's but they are small"

Luna looked over at Ginny chest and gave both breast and tiny squeeze and then cupped them and pushed them up.

"What size are you?"

"32B"

"Perfect" said Luna letting go of her mates breasts "same size as mine in fact. You just need a bra with more support".

At this point Hermione had turned up. She did a fake cough and smiled as both of them looked around to see her. "Am I interrupting something?"

"No no of course not" Ginny said now embarrassed that Hermione had seen Luna feeling her breasts. "So how did it go?"

"It went really well in fact. I am going to see him again next week"

Ginny rolled her eyes "so you. You fucked Snape?"

Luna gasped and Hermione giggled "no. He just spanked me and then figured me"

"F...Fingered" went Luna sounding so shocked that the words wouldn't come out of her mouth.

"Yes Luna he fingered me and I did cum" Hermione said.

"I have heard way too much" Ginny said getting up and entering the common room.

"Well I better go back to Ravenclaw common room too. Good night Hermione" said Luna walking away.

Hermione nodded then went into the common room and saw that Ginny wasn't there. She went up to the dormitory and saw her sitting on her bed looking through an issue of _Holyhead Harpies Monthly_.

"Did you know that last season alone the Harpies won 34 out of 38 games?"

Hermione looked over at Ginny who had for some reason blurted that out. "No I didn't. Is that good?" she asked.

"Well for a team of women I think it is" Ginny said

"I never been to watch loads of major Quidditch matches only went once"

Ginny looked at her "that's because you're a mudblood..." she gasped at the word she had just used.

"Ginny?" gasped Hermione. Shocked that one of her closest friends would use that word against her.

"Hermione I am so sorry. It came out wrong I am sorry so sorry"

Hermione looked over at Ginny now worried about her friend's behaviour towards her "I have pissed you off in the past Gin but you never have called me a mudblood".

Close to tears Ginny tried to explain "I didn't mean too. I am in a grumpy mood. On my period you see and well as a woman yourself you know what it is like to be on your period and that"

"Ok slowly down and take a deep breath" Hermione said watching Ginny gasp for air after saying all that very fast.

"I am really sorry. God I am a bad friend"

"You are. But only because something is nagging at you Ginny. So I ask again. What is wrong?"

Ginny closed the magazine "I am jealous" she confessed to Hermione

"Jealous of what? Me?" Hermione asked.

"Yes you. I mean you get all the fun and excitement. Me I am stuck here with a boring life away from the man I love" said Ginny in an angry tone.

"Fun. You think its fun what Snape has me doing. It a lifestyle I wanted to learn about ever since I started to grow tits and hair on my pussy" snapped Hermione.

"Really?" asked Ginny "so the book in the libary. You looked at it and..."

"And yes it made me think with Ron dead I should go for it"

With that Ginny jumped off her bed and went for Hermione. She pushed the muggleborn witch to the floor and Hermione saw both hers and Ginny's wand roll out of their pockets and under her bed. Ginny lashed out slapping Hermione and pulling her hair.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH HOW YOU DARE USE MY BROTHERS DEATH AS A TOOL TO TRY A SICK LIFESTYLE!"

Hermione tried to block all the slaps the in raged Weasley was giving her. She felt Ginny pulling her hair and clawing at her exposed skin. Hermione moved about slightly and was able to reach out under the bed a grab her wand. As quick as a flash she had it pointing up at Ginny and she screamed "_Stupefy_"

Ginny went flying across the room and into her bedside table that collapsed as the red head landed on it.

"Listen Ginny there is no fun and games involved. This is a real thing. Look".

Hermione turned around and pulled her skirt up and pulled down the back of her knickers down. She showed Ginny the red marks Snape had left her with.

"Merlin's beard" gasped Ginny who was rubbing the back of her head.

"I am in this for learning not so I can get over Ron's death quickly" Hermione said still hold her wand tightly.

"Ok I am sorry. Please put the wand away"

Hermione put her wand back inside her robes and got Ginny's wand and returned it. She was shocked at how violent Ginny had become and it did freak her out.

"I better go and get some ice for the back of my head" said Ginny heading out of the room. "I am... I am sorry".

Hermione nodded and watched Ginny leave. She sat back down on the bed and sighed.


End file.
